thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Larkin and Goro (Setup)
Setting The Red Gryphon Larkin took extra care with her newest acquirement. She polished it over and over again, removing the last tarnishes before taking it to the dealers. After it took her two hours of sitting in a rain barrel, a sprint along a wet roof and several squirrel bites to get it, this has better get her a good price. Also, it is the perfect opportunity to visit Robin in his new shop. She hasn't seen him in a while but in the past, they've gotten along well and he has always made her good deals. Larkin grins a little as she imagines his face when he sees what she's got for him. It's not every day one gets to buy a bishop's chain of office. She enters the Red Gryphon and takes a look around. There is no sign of Robin nor his partner Griffin. To her surprise, however, she spots a familiar face inspecting a glass case in the back of the shop. She walks over, taking care to make enough noise to announce her presence. Player 1: Goro glances up, cracks a smile, and bobs his chin to say hello. "Glad to know Sugar's not the only one who thinks this place is reputable. You picking something up for the boss?" He straightens up and turns toward the counter, which is currently unoccupied. "I'm questioning their business practices, though. I tried ringing the bell and no one came out. What's to stop me from walking off with everything in here that catches my eye? Other than my own strong moral code, of course." Player 2: Larkin chuckles at that. "Who says there's no honor among thieves, huh?" She takes a look around, then peers into the glass box. "I haven't been in here before to be honest. I know the owners, though. Just wanted to drop off some personal business and say hello. But..." She walks over to the counter, looking for something like a bell to ring. Finding none, she looks back at Goro and shruggs. Player 1: Goro cups his hands around his mouth and shouts. "Hey! Anyone back there?" He turns back to the glass case and taps on it. "Got my eye on these two-way mirrors. Thought I'd try my hand at scrying, and it didn't work out. So cheating it is." Player 2: Larkin leans on the counter while they wait for someone to appear, poking the dog bed with one finger. "I thought about leaning some more magic tricks. Could be handy." In the back of the shop, there's the sound of a door slamming, then footsteps. A moment later, a woman with an untidy head of short, white-blonde hair appears. She seems a bit jaded but puts on a smile when she sees the two. “G'morning!” Larkin turns around, surprised yet again. It's not who she expected would be coming out of the back room but a familiar person nonetheless. “Sibelle?” Sibelle nods, as if confirming that's her name. “Hey, Lark. How can I help you?” “Uhm, I kinda wanted to see Robin.” She hesitates a moment. “You working with him now?” Player 1: Goro raises an eyebrow, then slips away and pretends to browse the other goods for sale throughout the store. Something in Larkin's tone--and hell, maybe he's even imagining it--suggests she and Sibelle are about to have a conversation they don't want other people overhearing. Not that he's not going to eavesdrop. He'll just be discreet about it. He pretends to be very interested in a display of mummified animal feet. Player 2: “Yep.” Sibelle bobs her head. “They realized running a store was more work than they thought, so here I am. Robin's not in the shop today, though. Sorry.” “Uh-huh. So,” Larkin turns her head to look at Goro but he's gone over to study a pile of shrivelled mushrooms or something. She shakes her head a little and looks back at Sibelle who's still smiling. “When's he coming back?” Sibelle shrugs. “Dunno. He hasn't really told me how long but he said he'll be gone for a while. Whatever it is, though,” she smiles again, “I'm sure I can take care of it.” Larkin's not in the mood to leave empty handed and wait until Robin shows his face again so she agrees. She takes another glance in Goro's direction but he's still ignoring them. Larkin takes a bundle out from beneath her shirt and puts it on the counter. Sibelle takes it. “Lemme check that real quick,” she says and returns to the back room. Player 1: Goro can't help glancing up as Sibelle bustles off into the back. He's got an inexplicable bad feeling. Just that something seems off. Probably if it were something serious, though, Larkin would sense it too. He wants to ask her how well she knows this Sibelle person, but he only gets as far as opening his mouth. The door to the back room bursts open, and out comes a Paladin of Helm, bearing his longsword, and a half dozen fighters with swords and tridents. Instinctively, Goro ducks behind the shelf he's browsing. He peers out carefully to see what happens. Sibelle follows the fighters, looking downright smug. Damn. What the hell was Larkin trying to sell? Goro watches her to see what her reaction's going to be. Player 2: Sibelle has just vanished and Larkin is already re-thinking her decision. She knows Sibelle can be trusted to not fuck one over with a deal but with Robin, the price might have been better. She hasn't yet finished the thought when the back room door bursts open. "Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me!" Larkin backs away from the array of armed fighters, bringing her back against a shelf and glancing around to determine her position to the door and Goro. She raises her hands a bit but doesn't reach for any weapons yet. 20. September 2018 Player 1: "Larkin Basha," the paladin says, looming tall over her. Big bastard of a guy. "A curious thing it is when a scoundrel like you winds up with a treasure like this." He holds up his fist, and dangling from it is a bishop's chain. Goro's jaw drops open. Damn, Larkin. That was some fine work. "Will you confess now?" the paladin growls. "Or shall we take you back to the abbey and go somewhere with fewer... distractions?" Goro takes in a deep breath, and bursts out laughing. He emerges from behind the shelf as heads turn in his direction. "Oh, Helm's beard. Oh no." He shakes his head and leans on the shelf for support. He flicks a tear of mirth from the corner of his eye. "This is horribly embarrassing. Larkin, I'm so sorry." Player 2: for fucks sake, why this guy She tries a smirk but it vanishes quickly as the paladin advances. She looks over to the door again but it's too far away. This brick would have it spell-locked already anyway. Besides, there's also Goro in the room and she'd feel bad about leaving him. Who knows what they'd do to him? Larkin slowly lowers her hands to her weapons, praying Goro will catch on. She nearly jumps when she hears him speaking. Just like the paladin's men, she turns to stare at him, mouth open, unsure of whether he's giving her a cue or has gone mad.(bearbeitet) Player 1: Goro continues chuckling, and the paladin frowns, losing patience. "Brother Goro. What's going on here?" "It really is embarrassing," Goro says. "You were trying to set Larkin up, it seems? She's working for me. I was trying to set Sibelle up. I had no idea she was working for us. Oh, Helm have mercy." Goro puts his face in his hands and shakes his head. "I am so deeply sorry for wasting your time, sir, and the church's time. I should have notified someone before I took the chain, but honestly I thought Sibelle was too minor a criminal to bother getting anyone else's attention for." He lets out one final laugh, and sighs. "What a day!" Player 2: Larkin becomes aware that she's still gawking and closes her mouth. She forces herself into a more relaxed position and moves closer to Goro. "Uhm, yeah. Very sorry." Player 1: The paladin narrows his eyes at the two of them. "She's working for you? A Basha is working for you?" "Joakim," Goro says, a tad reproachfully. "As it says in the Book of Helm, those on the fringes of society are the ones who deserve our kind attention the most. Of course, that's in the original Celestial. I don't know if it made it into the Common translation. Regardless, those of our order know better than to judge those in need, do we not? Surely you don't look upon Larkin and see only the sins of her forefathers. Why, I thought it best to keep her employed in a more honest line of work, assisting the church. Is there a problem?" Joakim still looks suspicious, but he glances at the fighters watching him carefully, then says, "No. Of course, there is no problem. You should be commended for your outreach to such... unfortunates, Goro." Goro shakes his head. "I deserve no praise for what I do. I'm only paying forward the kind deeds that were done to me. It's more important than ever that I do so, I think, now that certain... er, truths have come to light about the doer of those deeds." He gives his head a quick shake, as though trying to get rid of an unpleasant image. "In any case, it seems no harm was done. You have the chain safely in your hands again. Larkin, I'm so sorry if we gave you a fright." Player 2: Larkin follows the exchange, trying to keep a neutral expression. Maybe a hint of a smile. An innocent one. Yes, we're all having a good laugh about this. She still can feel the hair on her neck stand up but it seems, Goro is actually managing to bullshit her out of this. Hell, she could hug that crafty fucker right now. "Oh no, no worries," she says when Goro adresses her and allows herself a genuine smile now. "it's not like anyone got hurt, thank Helm. Besides," she gestures at Sibelle, "you're still getting what you came for." Player 1: "It is perfect how well that worked out, isn't it?" Goro, who momentarily seemed distracted by the glass display case, turns back around, adjusting his coat. "Joakim," he says as the paladin and his crew are readying themselves to leave, "I'm sorry for the trouble, really. I should buy you a drink sometime, to make up for it. Silverlight Inn. Don't let me forget." He grins and waves goodbye. Player 2: During the talk, Sibelle has been quietly inching away in the direction of the back room. Larkin glares at her but choses to stay silent, not wanting to stretch her luck. Just as it seems Joakim has forgotten about her, the paladin stops at the front door and turns. "Right. About you." He fixes her with a stare and Sibelle freezes where she stands. Joakim nods at the fighter closest to her who turns around takes hold of her. With a sigh and shaking his head, the paladin leaves with his crew trailing behind. Sibelle glances back as they march her by and Larkin winks at her. When the door shuts, she turns to look Goro over. "Bloody hell, Goro. That was..." she searches for an appropriate word. "Fantastic. I thought I was done but you saved my ass. Thanks." Player 1: Goro lets out a breath. "Eh. It was nothing. You'd have done the same if things had been the other way around, wouldn't you?" Now that they're alone in the shop, he takes the opportunity to browse for real, looking for anything else that catches his eye. "Say, what the hell were you thinking trusting that lady? With a fucking bishop's chain of office, no less. You seem smarter than to go waving shit like that around." Player 2: Larkin is not amused at that last comment. She scoffs a bit and crosses her arms. "Yeah, well. That's the risk we gotta take if we want to get rid of our loot. She's been one of the Basha's people for years. Nothing fishy about her but..." she sighs, "everyone's got a price I guess. I wonder what hers was." She looks around the shop then as if only now remembering where she is. "And I wonder what they did to Robin and Griffin." Player 1: "Who?" Goro is busy rearranging some things in his pockets. "Hey, don't take it too hard. It's a dangerous line of work you're in. I've been there, believe it or not. Let me just tell you now, if you've ever got a deal lined up you're afraid might go sour, ask me along. I know a spell that can make sure people stay... eh, what's the word. Truthful." He smiles. Player 2: "Really?" Larkin is genuinely suprised by that. Not because she doesn't trust him to help her but because she would not expect someone to extend such a selfless offer to her. Okay, he would probably want a cut of the deal but still. "Well, thanks. Again. You know, I always thought you had a knack for these kind of things." she grins back now. "We should really hang out more." Player 1: "I heartily concur. Hey, you know, I just had a thought." He digs around inside his coat for a minute and comes out with a small dagger with a bejeweled hilt. "I saw this--you know, just out on the street earlier--and come to think of it, it reminds me of you. Enjoy." He passes the dagger over. It looks oddly like one that was sitting in one of the display cases a moment ago. Actually, there is no dagger in the case now, just a dagger-shaped indentation in the velvet cloth. Must've been a trick of the light. Player 2: Larkin takes a glance at the now empty case and smirks. She takes the dagger without comment and slips it beneath her belt. What a day. She's going to need a drink tonight. END Category:Text Roleplay Category:Larkin Category:Goro Category:Jen